Trust Me
by Buckrocks
Summary: John Hammond calls Allen Grant and Ian Malcom to Isla Nublar to meet his new amazing experiment. At the same time, Allen and Ian discover a shocking secret about themselves that nobody ever knew...
1. Chapter 1

"No no no no no no, _NO!_ Sorry, but it's not gonna happen."

"Dr. Grant, this is the chance of a lifetime-"

"You said that about the park, John."

"Well, yes I did. But this is different!"

"Is it on the island?"

"For safety purposes, yes."

"Okay! Count me out!"

"But Dr. Grant! Please listen!"

Allen's sweaty hands hung onto the phone. He couldn't believe what John Hammond was asking of him.

The guy wanted him to go to Isla Nublar...again.

"The last time I was there, dinosaurs were kicking my butt. I'm NOT going again."

"You've got to! Don't worry about the raptors. We've upgraded the security systems up to the highest level of all technology. Seriously, Dr. Grant, you have to come! And, uh...take Ian Malcom with you."

Allen sighed wearily. "Must I?"

An enthusiastic 'yes' echoed on the other end of the phone.

"Dr. Grant, we've done some interesting studies and experiments, and what we've made will shock you to your fingertips."

"I'm already shocked up to my hairtips, John. How much further can I go?"

"Please. You _must_ come."

Allen fell silent. What should he do? He had been nearly killed by prehistoric lizards numerous times. Did he want to do this again?

Well, there was only one answer to shut John up.

"Okay, okay. I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

Allen sighed wearily. He stared at Ian as the helicopter hovered across the ocean.

Obviously, to Ian, he was daydreaming.

Also bored, Ian started to tie straws and paper bags together, making a craft of which he knew would bother Allen.

"Hey, look at this."

Allen looked to see a paper/straw Velociraptor, or what must've been a Velociraptor. "Ian, seriously? I've faced those things enough times as I want, thank you very much."

Ian chuckled to himself as he chucked his little creation into a garbage can. Then he looked out the helicopter window.

"Don't look now, Allen, but we're almost there."

...

John walked up to the two men as they exited the helicopter. "I knew you two would come!" Allen leaned in towards Ian and muttered, "I only came so he'd shut up." Ian grinned and, turning to John, stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"So, about that experiment..."

...

"John, tell me this isn't a mutated raptor."

"No no no. We don't mutate."

"Then how come I'm hearing hissing?"

"Oh, that's her way of welcome."

"Does she welcome us with kitchen utensils?"

John and Allen slowly turned to stare at Ian. John straightened up and replied, "For all I know, Dr. Malcom, you could make a _fortune _out of your sarcastic remarks!" Allen smiled over his shoulder. "Either that, or he could write a book-full of 'em."

Ian had nothing to say.

As the three of them walked down the aisle, the hissing got louder. John opened a door and stepped into a caged room.

"We've got visitors!"

Ian and Allen walked into the room and abruptly halted. A seven-foot-tall carnivore stared back at that them.

The dinosaur had a similar body shape to a Velociraptor, the only exception being the crocodilian-like snout. The creature had killing claws on both feet.

Ian stared. "Uh, John? Are you sure this thing isn't mutated?"

"No, of course she isn't!"

Allen blinked three times as John placed his hand on the dinosaur's head. The animal bobbed her head, making crooning noises as if she enjoyed it.

John turned to the two men behind him. "Come on! She won't bite!"

Ian sighed and took his hands out of his pockets as he walked up to the creature. She lowered herself from her seven foot height and walked up to him on all fours like a four-foot-tall dog, her long flexible tail slinking through the air. Ian reached out his hand and placed it on the animal's snout.

"Wwwwwow. She's...furry?"

That's right. A short fur coat with a velvety texture covered the animal from head to claw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long. You know...Writer's Block. **

**By the way, for those of you who are wondering, this is NOT an Allen/Ian story. I NEVER do slashes. XP**

**...**

"So...what _is _she exactly?" Allen walked around the creature cautiously.

John stroked the reptile lovingly, and replied,"We don't know, really. She's the only one to look like that."

"Maybe it's a mutation in her genes."

"I've told you almost three times before, she is not mutated! She's just her own special species."

Ian looked up. "What did you call her?"

"You mean, _name her?" _John had on a look of shock. "We didn't think of naming her."

"Well, considering she's the only one of her species to be...uh...brought back to life with her DNA, she _does _deserve a name of her own."

Ian looked the creature in the eyes. She stared back at him, almost seeming to understand.

...

Benny was one of those guys that ran screaming when a creature merely stuck it's head out of it's cage. He was a coward, though John assumed he was brave at heart. Benny didn't know why he'd agreed to work for him. Now he was on an island with all sorts of bloodthirsty dinosaurs.

And that was why he was leaving.

He should've been on duty, but he wasn't.

Benny drove down the road, being carefull to stick to the roads that led only through the herbivore cages. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened the last time a guy tried to leave the island.

But, of course, he'd still turned off the electricity that kept the fences sparking with power so he could get through. Benny didn't think it'd be a problem...

...

The T-Rex nudged the fence cautiously. No shock. With a growl of satisfaction, he rammed right through it into the adjoining Brachiosaurus cage.

And he wasn't the only one to do so.

**...**

**Oh no! The dinosaurs have broken out! Review please! :D**


End file.
